Cold Cases
by Silentsmoke
Summary: It's a cold, late Friday night, and Tony, McGee, and Ziva discuss why they've been stuck on cold cases for the past two weeks. Post Dearing's Bombing. Some Tiva fluff as well. My first ever fanfiction! One shot.


**Hi there! Thanks for clicking!**

**This is my first** **fan fiction ever on here, so I apologize if some things don't seem right, I'm still learning how to use fully. **

**I'm on the verged of obsessed with NCIS (or so my sister says). I only just started watching NCIS a few months ago, towards the end of season 9. Ever since then, I've been totally hooked. I'm trying to catch up on all the shows, and thanks to the many USA channel NCIS marathons (they have one on every other day o.o) I'm starting to. But a lot of the time the shows are all mixed up, so I might be confused on some information. Also, since I haven't seen them all, I may not know some important information and might just go by what I've heard. Oh, and I've stalked FF for a while now, so I read lots of your stories! :3**

**Also, yay! I'm a Tiva shipper! I'm a little different than some Tiva writers -I feel that direct open-ness doesn't seem to work for Ziva and Tony, since they've been dancing around each other for so long. So my writing is more subtle, what you'd find on any NCIS episode. **

**Oh yes, this takes after the Dearing Bombing.  
**

**Now that I've bored you all to death, without further a-do...the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: Guess what? I am not a massive producer or a hit-series director. AKA I don't own NCIS, just the plot of this story.**

**_PS: One last ting - I usually write in 3rd person. ;)_**

* * *

The lights of buildings of D.C. sparkled slightly through the foggy window, gleaming like hundreds of tiny lanterns. Occasionally the roar of a particularly loud engine would rumble from below in the Navy yard, where cars hummed to life, with their driver's teeth chattering in the cold of the mid-winter wind. Besdies this, the night was a quiet one.

Well, on the outside.

Ziva David sat hunched over the file of a cold case, trying hard to concentrate with the noise in the background. With a sigh, she signed her name at the bottom to prove it had been read by an agent. The former Mossad tossed the file aside into a steadily growing file and picked another.

_Clathunk._

__Ziva closed her eyes for a moment and put her head on hands, using most her willpower not to grab her hole puncher and throw it at him.

_Clathunk_.

Her hands tightened into fists and she fought for control. She was dangerously close to the edge.

_Clathunk._

__"_Would you cut that out?!"_Ziva shouted across the bullpen. Across for her desk, her partner, Special Agent Tony DiNozzo, just threw her a look and continued to staple sheets of papers together to make cold case files.

_Clathunk._

__Ziva jumped up from her chair, move across the bullpen so fast Tony thought he might have missed it if he had blinked, and ripped the raised stapler from his lifted hand. He froze and looked at his now-empty hand, mumbling low enough that she couldn't hear. "I hate it when she does that."

Giving her partner one of her death glares, she set the stapler back down on his desk (rather hard) and leaned over to look him in the eye. But she didn't say anything to him.

Tony continued to work until he couldn't take the burn of her gaze any longer. "What?" he asked, looking up.

Ziva leaned off his desk and crossed her arms. "Why have we been given nothing but cold-case files for the past two weeks? Surely we must have some sort of warm case."

Her partner gave her a look. "And I would know this...why?"

From across the Bullpen, a third agent spoke for the first time, not looking up from his work. "He's right, you know, Ziva. Why would he know something like that when he doesn't even know when to come in for work?"

"Quiet, Elflord," Tony snapped, "I told you, I overslept. Besides, at least I don't base my books off my co-workers life."

McGee frowned and turned back to his case file.

Suddenly the ex-Mossad realized something. "And...?"

"And what?"

"Why did you oversleep?" When Tony didn't answer Ziva's question, she smirked and started walking around back to her desk, looking thoughtful. "Would it have something to do with something you did last night?"

"A girl." McGee answered before Tony could open his mouth.

"What? Ha!" The special agent laughed, "Yeah right..." The grin died away when he saw both co-workers looking at him with unconvinced expressions. "Alright. Yeah, maybe I did meet a girl...what's the problem?"

Ziva gave a loud "_Hmph_" and sat back down at her desk with a slight flounce.

Tony looked at her for a few moments, then, "Are you...jealous?" he grinned.

His partner looked up. "What?" she asked, then started laughing...hard. Tony exchanged a look with McGee before she controlled her laughter. "Aww, come on. Now you're just insulting me." Tony said, a hurt expression on his face.

"Well, are you, Ziva? You never answered the question." McGee asked.

Ziva answered, "Nope." a little too quickly. But she changed the subject quickly. "So, Tony? Do you know why we're on cold cases?"

Tony sighed heavily. "I overheard..." he began. Ziva and McGee exchanged a glance and both knew he really meant eavesdrop. "I overheard Vance talking about it. He thinks we need more time to settle down after Dearing's attack..."

"The sooner we get back to work, the better." Ziva said frustratedly, and added, "We're fine."

Tony got up and sat on the edge of Ziva's desk. He lowered his voice so McGee couldn't hear. "Yeah, we're fine. Probie, too, even though he's still seems to be a bit shaky-"

"Tony," Ziva interupted, "_'_We_' includes _McGee."

Her partner looked a little..._panicked?_, but just laughed. "Oh...right."

Ziva looked up at her partner. "Tony, what we're you thinking about?"

Tony just gave her a famous DiNozzo smile but didn't answer, and preceeded to return to his desk and finish his work.

* * *

"Well, I'm done." Ziva stretched, and gathered together her things.

"Likewise." Tony said, putting on his jacket, and asked Ziva, "Want to get a drink? I think we could all use a round or two."

The former assassin looked up at him with a disbelieving look on her face. "Are you asking me out on a date, Tony? I'm not sure your new girl would like that..."

Tony and McGee headed towards the elevator. "Wrong, David. I believe I said 'we all', implying the fact I mean you, me, _and_ Elflord." he said over his shoulder. "You coming?"

Ziva hurried towards than and jumped in the elevator just in time. "Besides," he said as she joined them, "The girl didn't really, well, work out..."

Ziva smirked at Tony's last statment as the elevators door's closed.


End file.
